


Powers of Creation

by sagansjagger



Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Shenanigans, Sex Education, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: When Marinette starts her first period, Tikki is over the moon.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744090
Comments: 36
Kudos: 202





	Powers of Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasienda/gifts).



> If you're new to sex education and are looking for accurate resources, try [Scarleteen.com](https://www.scarleteen.com/). 
> 
> And if you're looking for a charity related to menstrual health, [Days for Girls](https://www.daysforgirls.org/) is a great one. Thanks to [SteelBlaidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlaidd) for the heads up!
> 
> Please note that the views expressed in the series are not meant to reflect my views on or advice regarding sex/puberty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Marinette groaned. “Tikki… I feel awful,” the girl said, holding her tummy as she exited her bathroom in her room.

“Marinette, are you all right?” Tikki asked, hovering near her chosen’s cheek. “Your face is ashen! That’s not a good color for a human! What’s going on?”

“My belly and legs are cramping, and I’m exhausted, and I have a massive headache. I’m all bloated, and I couldn’t sleep last night, and I’m breaking out in acne!” Marinette began to spiral, holding her head. “This is terrible! Adrien’s going to think I have bad skin! He’ll never want to date me and we’ll never have Emma and Hugo and Louis and our hamster is going to curl up and _die_... Ohh, Tikki, this is terrible!”

Marinette expected sympathy from her kwami. She did not expect Tikki to light up like a Christmas tree. 

“Oh, Marinette!” Tikki said, twirling around and around in the air. “I think I know what’s going on! You’re finally coming into your powers of creation!”

Marinette blinked at her kwami. _My what?_ she thought, and then said it aloud. “My what?”

Tikki clapped her flippers together like a seal. “Are your breasts tender? Have you started your monthly flow of blood yet?”

“My mon--Tikki, are you talking about my _period_?” Marinette said, feeling the heat of embarrassment flood her face. “I… I just started bleeding last night. M-My underwear was stained. I changed it, but...”

“How exciting!” Tikki said, squealing. She spun, her antennae vibrating. “Your first period!”

“I don’t know how exciting it is,” Marinette said dryly. “I mostly feel terrible.”

“But it is exciting!” Tikki gushed. “Creation is a huge responsibility! You’re taking the next step towards Emma and Hugo and Louis!”

Marinette’s cheeks grew even hotter. She’d had the sex talk. Well, more like a series of talks. Her parents had brought the topic up multiple times, answering her questions whenever she’d had them. Consent had been drilled into her since she’d been a self-centered three-year-old. 

But coming from Tikki, the thought of making babies was super embarrassing. Marinette slapped her hands over her warm cheeks and squeaked.

“Tikki!” Marinette said, running in circles around her room. “Staaahp, this is mortifying!” 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Marinette!” Tikki said in her high-pitched voice, following her chosen around. “Premenstrual syndrome affects almost every woman during her reproductive years. Your body is undergoing pretty drastic psychological and physiological changes, so your uterus can prepare to host children! It’s awesome!”

“Tikki! I don’t need--”

“But listen to this!” Tikki said, holding up a flipper. “Your uterus has a lining which thickens over the month, preparing your body to be a suitable host for new life. During your period, you shed the thickened uterine lining and extra blood through the vagina--”

“Ohmigosh, Tikki!”

“--and every period is different! Isn’t that just mind-blowing?” Tikki said, a high-pitched noise escaping her. “Periods can be light, moderate, or heavy in terms of just how much blood comes out of the vagina. This is called menstrual flow.”

“Tikki!” Marinette wailed, covering her ears.

But her kwami wasn’t done. Through her fingers, Marinette heard her continue lecturing her. “The length of the period also varies! Awesome, isn’t it? Most periods last three to five days, but anywhere from two to seven days is normal…”

Marinette groaned again. Her cramps chose then to viciously reassert themselves, and she sank to her knees, clutching her belly and leaning over them. 

“Oh, Marinette,” Tikki said, not without sympathy. “I’m so sorry. Human bodies are fantastic, complex wonders, but people with periods get the short end of the stick, as they say. Can your mom get you a heating pad? Would you like some ibuprofen?”

“I want to curl up and die,” Marinette said, moaning. 

“You can treat the symptoms by eating smaller, more frequent meals,” Tikki said, hugging Marinette’s cheek. “You need to eat more fruit, vegetables, whole grains, and calcium- and iron-rich foods. You’ll be losing iron when you bleed, so you’ll need to replenish.” Tikki continued her lecture. “And you’ll need to limit your intake of salt, caffeine, and alcohol.”

Despite the knife in her abdomen, Marinette laughed softly. “I don’t think I’ll have a problem with the alcohol part. I’m underage. But I do love my coffee and salty fries.”

“You may also want to ask your mom if she has any pads or tampons, to catch the blood,” Tikki said gently, patting Marinette’s face. 

Marinette thought she couldn’t blush any harder. She was wrong. “Oh,” she said, her hands fluttering around like caged birds. “You’re right. D-Does blood come out of underwear?”

“It usually does, if you wash it soon enough!” Tikki said, flipping over in the air. She held her own cheeks this time in her flippers. “Oh, Marinette! I’m so happy for you! Creation is so… so creative! The chance to bring something into existence that wasn’t there before is so incredible!”

Marinette smiled up at her kwami. Tikki’s enthusiasm was cute, Marinette decided. Despite the bloating and cramps, the girl figured she could humor her ladybug friend. “Molding something from nothing?”

“Not nothing, exactly,” Tikki said, her huge, indigo eyes lighting up. “But growing something amazing from a fertilized seed! Aaaah, it’s so great!” 

She hugged Marinette’s cheek again. They both laughed. 

Tikki continued gushing. “A human baby is truly a work of art. They’re so fragile when they’re first made! They can’t even hold up their heads! But they have all the potential in the universe. There’s a whole world of possibilities laid at every infant’s feet.”

Marinette had never thought of babies that way. She watched her kwami hover about, feeling awed. Tikki opened her mouth to say something else, but an akuma alert sounded on Marinette’s phone. The girl’s mouth dropped open in horror. “I can’t fight a battle while on my period!”

“Of course you can!” Tikki said, vibrating in the air with raw emotion. “People with periods perform their usual jobs all the time! You’re a professional superhero, Marinette! Akumas wait for no one.”

“But I feel terrible!” 

“I know you do,” Tikki said, wilting. “But Hawkmoth doesn’t care how you feel. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself.”

The akuma alert still blared. “And he’s hurting my city,” Marinette said, clenching her fists. She stood. “Tikki…”

“Yes, Marinette! You can do it!”

“Spots on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
